Souvenirs d'une vie passé
by Wundy
Summary: Ils disparaissent aussi rapidement qu'ils apparaissent mais certains sont bien plus vivants que d'autres. [Recueil d'OS.]


Attention : Certains passages peuvent vous spoiler. Sinon si vous n'avez pas lu/vu "A choice with no regrets"/"Birth of Levi"

Personnages : Levi, Farlan Church, Isabel Magnolia.

Pairing : Aucun.

Sous-entendus : Oui.

* * *

**Levi.**

* * *

ça doit être encore la faute du scientifique attitré de notre garde, j'ai nommé Hanji Zoë, que je suis capable de les voir aussi distinctement que Mikasa ou encore Armin en contre-bas. Ils sont comme dans mes souvenirs. Un blondinet sérieux et une rouquine un peu folle sur les bords. Ils sont à côté de moi, aussi jeunes et pleins de vie comme il y a quelques années.

\- **"Tu n'as pas grandi, ****Frérot.****" **

Mon visage se renfrogne puis je lève les yeux au ciel. Il est d'un bleu incroyable et pas un seul nuage venait l'encombrer. Tout semble si paisible à cet instant que c'est vraiment appréciable d'en avoir des comme ça, surtout en ces temps difficile. Je me suis mis à l'écart de tout le monde, en cette journée ensoleillée, et je me retrouve sur le toit accompagné de ces deux énergumènes. Je suis l'unique personne qui puisse les voir ou même les entendre. Comme une pensée ou un rêve largement amélioré. Même si je suis seul, je ne peux pas leur répondre. Qui sait ce qu'il peut se passer dans la minute d'après. Et puis, on me prendrait pour un fou.

\- **"C'est un peu ce que tu es !"**

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Non seulement ils font des commentaires insensés mais en plus de ça, ils peuvent lire dans mes pensées. Il faut vraiment que je pense à quoi penser à partir de maintenant. Mais ce n'est pas si facile que ça de contrôler ses pensées. Tch. ça ne pouvait pas être pire.

\- **"Tu es content que nous soyons là."**

Tu as raison Isabel. Évidemment que je suis content de vous voir même si ceci est sûrement dû à une drogue concoctée par Hanji. Je vais tuer cette personne, un jour.

\- **"Oh arrête. Tu l'aimes bien."**

Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Je sais bien que je viens de dire que je lui ferais la peau à cause de cette histoire loufoque mais je suis vraiment content que cette drogue fasse cet effet-là. Je ne te remercie jamais pour ça, Hanji mais je le pense sincèrement. Même si demain, je vais t'engueuler comme du poisson pourri, au fond de moi, je serais fier de cette découverte. Et oui, je l'aime bien mais je ne vais pas aller lui dire ouvertement. Si vous me connaissez tellement, vous le savez bien.

\- **"On le sait."**

Ils répondent à l'unisson et ce sans même hésiter une seule seconde puis je vois leurs grands sourires éclairaient leurs visages. C'est sensé vouloir dire quoi cet agissement de faux-culs ? Bande de bons à rien.

\- **"Dis ****frérot****, ta manie de toujours tout nettoyer est partie ?" **

\- **"Dis pas de conneries ! Comment veux-tu que ça le quitte à ce maniaque ?"**

Vous ne pouvez pas vous la fermer un petit moment ? Surtout si c'est pour faire ce genre de commentaire débile, abstenez-vous de parler. Vous êtes vraiment saoûlants. Je retire entièrement ce que j'ai pu pensé précédemment. Je ne suis en aucun cas heureux de vous voir et encore moins de vous entendre. Vous êtes d'un bruyant sans nom. Pire que ce gamin qui hurle tout le temps. Je suis venu ici pour me reposer tranquille et non pour vous entendre blablater de folles futiles. Je les entends rire et je souffle d'exaspération. Ils ne me prennent pas au sérieux. Je ne sais pas combien de temps va durer cette situation mais ça fait à peine deux heures, et ce n'est déjà plus vivable. Je sens la migraine qui arrive. Et eux, ils continuent de rire sous mes lamentations. Je vais définitivement tuer Hanji.

\- **"Tu as prévu quoi pour aujourd'hui, grand frère ? Tu projettes toujours de tuer Erwin ?"**

\- **"Isabel !" **

Je place mes mains en arrière de mon corps et je me tiens fermement afin de ne pas tomber de l'endroit où j'étais assis. J'observe un instant le ciel et je vois qu'il est traversé par deux oiseaux blancs. Non, Isabel. Même si il me sort par les yeux de temps en temps, je ne suis plus vraiment décidé à lui faire la peau. Vous savez, c'est grâce à lui que je ne suis pas reparti vivre dans ce trou à rats. Après votre disparition, il m'a avoué que ça n'avait servi à rien. Les fameux documents étaient déjà entre les bonnes mains et qu'il était au courant de notre mission bien avant que nous atterrissions dans le camp. Il m'a proposé de m'entraîner et de rester à ses côtés. Je ne voulais pas retourner dans les bas-fonds. Je ne voulais plus avoir cette vie misérable mais j'étais tellement furieux contre lui mais encore plus contre moi à cet instant. Je m'étais fait avoir comme un bleu et en plus de ça, je vous avais fait tuer. Tout était entièrement de ma faute, pourquoi un mec comme moi qui n'est pas capable de protéger ses amis pouvaient être capable d'entrer dans un corps d'armée ?

\- **"Stop. Ne dis pas ça, Levi. Tu t'en veux toujours autant après 6 ans ? Ce n'était pas de ta faute et on ne t'en a jamais tenu rigueur à Isabel et moi. On ne t'en a jamais voulu alors arrête de te torturer pour ça. C'était celle des titans mais également à la malchance. Il pleuvait tellement fort ce jour-là. On n'aurait pas pu les éviter de toutes manières alors arrête de te culpabiliser pour une chose qui était bien en dehors de ton contrôle."**

Même si tu n'es qu'un souvenir ou je-ne-sais-pas-quoi, tu restes toujours plus rationnel que moi. Je t'ai toujours admiré pour ça, tu sais. Enfin, tu t'en doutais certainement même si je ne te l'ai jamais vraiment dit en face. Les souvenirs de ce jour sont toujours aussi vifs dans ma tête. Il m'arrive parfois d'en rêver et je me réveille en sursaut avec une folle envie de me venger sur n'importe quoi devant moi. J'ai passé des nuits à m'infliger des coups dans le ventre comme pour me maudire. Certains hématomes sont encore visible mais personne ne sait pourquoi ni comment ils sont là. C'est la partie cachée de l'iceberg. Mais bon. Non, Isabel. Mon objectif est ailleurs maintenant.

\- **"Tuer Hanji ?"**

Je suis obligé de rire légèrement face à tant de crédulité. Tu n'es vraiment qu'une idiote, Isabel. Je ne pourrais pas tuer Hanji. Pour des raisons évidentes et déjà évoquées précédemment mais surtout parce que c'est quelqu'un d'absolument précieux. Nous retirer ce brillant cerveau ne nous mènerait qu'à notre perte. C'est peut-être une personnalité des plus excentriques mais il est hors de question de s'en séparer. Évidemment que non. Tuer Hanji.. quelle idée.

\- **"Je me suis toujours posé la question mais Hanji ... C'est un mec ou une nana ?"**

-** "Wow Isabel. C'est évident que c'est une femme."**

\- **"Ah ouais ? Et bien, je te parie tout ce que tu veux que c'est un mec !"**

\- **"Tu es bigleuse ou quoi ? ça a toujours été une fille."**

\- **"N'importe quoi. On veut une confirmation pour savoir qui a raison ou tort. Alors Levi ?"**

J'écarquille les yeux devant tant de débilité d'un seul coup. Mais c'est quoi de cette question sortie de je-ne-sais-où ? Je m'en fous comme de ma première couche de savoir si Hanji est un mec ou une fille. Il y a vraiment des choses plus importantes à savoir dans ce monde. Et il n'arrêtera pas de tourner à la découverte de son genre. Et puis franchement, certaines choses devraient rester cachées. Le sexe d'Hanji également. Et ça ne me pose aucun problème et ça m'en poserait aucun. Donc affaire classée.

\- **"Tu n'es pas drôle Levi."**

\- **"Il ne l'a jamais été, petite tête." **

Je ne veux même pas penser à une réponse pour cette nouvelle attaque de ta part, Farlan. Je ne cherche absolument pas à être drôle. Je fais ce qu'il doit être fait et tant pis si on me juge de telle ou telle sorte. Farlan observe la cour en contre-bas puis il relève la tête et regarde Isabel avant de replonger ses yeux vers le bas.

\- **"Dis .. Tu n'avais pas un petit frère par hasard, Isabel ?"**

\- **"Un pe... Hein ? Non. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?"**

\- **"Il te ressemble énormément."**

De qui vous parlez là ? Il pointe son doigt vers une recrue au milieu de la cour. Eren ? Mh. C'est vrai que j'en avais jamais fait le rapprochement mais maintenant que tu le dis. Isabel a l'air d'avoir pu apprécier qu'on la compare à lui et je sens déjà le débat qui se profile à l'horizon. Je me pince les nez tout en soufflant. Quelles conneries vais-je encore entendre ?

\- **"Ce mioche, me ressembler ? Tu n'as pas les yeux en face des trous, mon pauvre Farlan !"**

\- **"Non mais attends. Ne me dis pas que tu ne vois pas toutes ces similitudes. Même Levi est plutôt d'accord sur le fait que ce gars te ressemble."**

Ne me fous pas au milieu de votre histoire, Farlan. Mais je ne peux pas nier que ce gamin te ressemble bien plus que tu ne le crois. Il est aussi impulsif que toi, Isabel. Mais il a également une volonté de fer et un côté grand gamin qui m'exaspère par moment, voire tout le temps. Il ne comprend pas toujours tout d'un seul coup et on est obligé de lui répéter 100 mille fois la même chose avant que ça lui rentre dans le crâne. Son but l'aveugle par moment mais je sais qu'il fera tout pour y arriver. Niveau personnalité, il est vraiment proche de toi. Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué. Ou bien si, mais j'en faisais l'abstraction. Et au niveau de l'inquiétude que je lui consacre, il est entièrement ton jumeau. Ce gosse est une galère ambulante.

\- **"Quoi ? Je n'étais pas comme ça !"**

\- **"Oh si ! Tu as passé l'octroi sans payer pour sauver un oiseau. Niveau impulsion, le compte y est. Et puis, il n'y a pas que ça. Les mêmes yeux, à peu près le même visage et la même expression sur celui-ci et quasiment la même couleur de cheveux. Dis Levi, c'est pour ça que tu l'apprécies autant ce gamin ? Ne le nie pas, ça ne sert à rien, c'est inscrit sur ton visage."**

C'est la même chose qu'avec Hanji. Je ne lui dirais jamais qu'au final, je l'apprécie ce morveux. Ce n'est qu'un sale gamin mais je ferais tout pour le protéger comme il m'a été demandé de le faire. Et lui aussi, il est important alors je ne le laisserai pas tomber. Je ne laisserais plus jamais la situation que j'ai vécu avec vous, se reproduire. Je lui accorde ce point tout en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté et je remarque qu'Isabel ronchonne de son côté, les bras croisés. Oh tu sais, Isabel. Ce n'est pas la pire comparaison d'être mise à côté d'Eren. Crois-moi. Je profite que je sois seul sur ce toit pour sourire à sa réaction. Tu n'as pas changé, petite tête.

N'empêche, on a une bonne vue d'ensemble placé ici.

\- **"C'est ici que l'on a vu ce magnifique paysage étoilé."**

C'est vrai, Farlan.

\- **"C'était quoi votre voeu lorsque l'on a vu cette étoile filante ?"**

\- **"Isabel ! Tu es vraiment la championne pour plomber l'ambiance dis donc."**

\- **"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?"**

Ce n'est rien, Farlan. Je me souviens de mon voeu, cette nuit là et il est encore actif actuellement. Personne ne pourrait formuler un tel souhait d'ordinaire mais dans notre monde peuplé de titans, celui-ci s'avère bien plus commun qu'on ne le voudrait. Je suis sur et certain que tout le monde l'a formulé en y croyant de toutes ces forces. Même si ce n'est qu'une légende, quand on est au bord du gouffre, on se retient à quelque chose de plus surnaturel. Une force que l'on ne voit jamais mais qui nous fait du bien lorsqu'on y pense. Et bien, les histoires de voeux réalisables grâce à une étoile filante en font partie. Ce n'est ni scientifique, ni rationnel mais qu'importe. Qui d'entre nous se laisserait volontairement tomber alors qu'il y a une corde, même prête à céder, à côté de nous ? Personne. Parce qu'on s'accrocherait à l'espoir que celle-ci puisse effectivement nous faire remonter.

Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas toujours aussi froid dans mes pensées que cela.

\- **"Dis grand frère .. Tu es amoureux ?"**

\- **"Oi ! Petite tête."**

\- **"Bah quoi ? Je veux savoir."**

Elle a le grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Quelle exécrable gamine. En quoi savoir ça pourrait te satisfaire ? Ta curiosité est bien trop grande, Isabel.

\- **"Cela dit.. Je suis curieux de savoir. Quelqu'un a-t-il réussi à franchir cette barrière ?"**

Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi. De toutes façons, ça ne sert à rien de tomber amoureux dans les conjonctions actuelles. Je ne préfère pas mélanger les sentiments personnels, si j'en avais, à mon travail. ça ne sert à rien de s'engager dans une relation avec un futur aussi incertain. Tout peut s'effondrer d'une seconde à l'autre alors pourquoi en faire l'effort ? Je ne suis pas hermétique aux sentiments comme tout le monde pourrait le croire, je ne leur donne juste pas le temps de m'atteindre, c'est aussi simple que ça. C'est un mur comme ceux que l'on a autour de nous ..

\- **"Qui a déjà été fissuré, c'est ça ?"**

Tu as toujours vu plus clairement que moi, Farlan. Je ne veux pas ou plus m'attacher à quelqu'un si c'est pour le voir partir , soit avaler par un titan ou recracher par celui-ci, le corps à moitié présent comme pour vous. Et encore moins jeter comme un vulgaire appât ou enrouler dans un drap, obligé de s'en séparer pour sauver sa peau. Il ne reste qu'un vulgaire fanion pour se rappeler d'eux. Je sens que ma main se pose sur mon blason et je presse mes doigts comme si je voulais l'arracher. Et ça, c'est si nous avons de la "chance" de les retrouver. Alors non, Isabel. L'amour n'est vraiment pas une de mes priorités maintenant. Ni même après.

\- **"Pourtant une autre personne pourrait réparer ces fissures et .."**

Farlan pose une main sur l'épaule d'Isabel afin que celle-ci se taise. Non. Il est parfois mieux de rester avec ces fissures comme souvenir d'un temps passé et que l'on ne veut plus revivre. Il a déjà été craquelé, il y a six ans et puis la fissure a grandi à cause de mon incapacité. Toutes ces blessures, ces cicatrices, ces émotions ne sont là que pour nous rappeler que nous sommes toujours bel et bien en vie. Mais surtout ce sont des stigmates de nos erreurs passées. On vit avec et on y repense pour justement ne plus commettre les mêmes erreurs. Et même si je perds quelque chose à me fermer ainsi, ce n'est pas grave. Je ne suis pas malheureux de cette vie mais l'inverse n'est pas vrai pour autant.

\- **"Ah Capitaine !" Il est à bout de souffle quand je tourne la tête vers lui. "Enfin vous voici. Je vous ai chercher partout. Le commandant Erwin vous demande."**

\- **"Merci Armin. J'arrive." **

Je descends du mur sur lequel j'étais assis puis je replace correctement ma veste et me brosse afin d'enlever de l'éventuelle poussière. Ce geste fait rire mes deux anciens amis. Je fais quelques pas devant moi mais je suis surpris de ne voir ni Isabel, ni Farlan auprès de moi. Je tourne la tête vers eux et je les regarde, les corps droits comme des piquets, proche du bord. J'ai compris, vous n'allez pas me suivre, c'est ça ? Leurs visages se ferment lorsqu'ils secouent leur tête pour me répondre. Je leur réponds d'un sourire triste. J'étais vraiment heureux de vous revoir et ça m'a vraiment fait du bien de passer quelques instants avec vous. Merci. Je leur fais le salut militaire, qu'ils me rendent aussitôt puis je m'engouffre dans les escaliers.

\- **"Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ?"** Isabel regarda Farlan, d'un air inquiet. Elle a toujours apprécié son grand frère mais si il n'y avait aucun lien de parenté entre eux. C'était à cause d'un oiseau qu'elle avait pu le rencontrer et rester avec lui et Farlan.

\- **"Bien sur. C'est notre Levi après tout." **Farlan caressa les cheveux d'Isabel afin de la rassurer. Il a toujours été protecteur envers elle et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va se terminer. Lui aussi était inquiet pour Levi mais il le savait fort malgré ses faiblesses. C'était Levi, un voyou des bas-fonds qui a réussi à s'en sortir alors pourquoi il n'en serait pas ainsi dans l'avenir.

\- **"Oh au fait Farlan, pourquoi tu ne lui as jamais dit que tu l'aimais ?"**

\- **"Rha la ferme, Isabel." **

Une légère brise traversa le corps de Levi lorsque celui-ci se retrouva en bas des escaliers et il frissonna à cette douce sensation de légèreté mais aussi d'une grande liberté. Et en fermant les yeux, il crût entendre le rire d'Isabel dans ce petit vent.


End file.
